<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the moon may be bright but not as bright as you by tokyolovejunkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489472">the moon may be bright but not as bright as you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolovejunkie/pseuds/tokyolovejunkie'>tokyolovejunkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, this is just me projecting.., uhhh it's not super angsty?? but it is in the beginning ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:16:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolovejunkie/pseuds/tokyolovejunkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in the privacy of seonghwa’s home, where no one was allowed except for seonghwa and his lover, they shared a soft kiss. and just like they thought, it felt safer than anything else.</p>
<p>// in which yeosang escapes, to the only safe haven he has and needs in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the moon may be bright but not as bright as you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic for this fandom so im sorry if theyre ooc.. its also not beta read at all like all my fics so if theres any mistakes i apologise!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“why are you always like this? stop being so lazy, get off your ass! you can’t keep doing this, and you wonder why everyone’s always so angry?” a slap rang out through yeosang’s room, the only escape he could find in this hellhole and it was being invaded by the one that caused most of his misery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she found out. she found out that he was gay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>yeosang was panicking. the constant yelling from his mother still rang through his ears, and with a blurred mind he packed his essentials into his bag and left the house, not even bothering to put his shoes on properly. a shout echoed through the hallway but yeosang didn’t even process it, he just ran. ran away from the suffocating walls of where he grew up, ran away from the person that had been slowly hurting him for years and years. it was like the knife in his gut had finally stopped twisting when he ran into the cold darkness, and even if it was cold outside he felt warmth fill his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he didn’t know where his feet was taking him, but he trusted them. and it worked out, for he found himself standing at his boyfriend’s doorway 15 minutes later. panting, he knocked on the door with tired limbs and when it opened, he fell into the comforting arms that felt even more like home than where he really lived. the blonde fell into the arms of the person taller than him, who’s eyes were littered with stars and his hair a pretty pearl colour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“sangie, sangie.” seonghwa easily lifted the shaking, smaller body and took hold of his bag, carrying yeosang and his belongings to his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>carefully, he let yeosang down on his bed, like he was so delicate and able to be broken easily. climbing under the sheets with him, it was like a dam had broken inside of yeosang. tears flowed freely, and seonghwa held the younger’s head into his chest. yeosang gripped the back of seonghwa’s shirt tightly, not wanting to let go for a fear that he might leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“breathe, my little flower. inhale, exhale…” he pressed light kisses into yeosang’s hair while rubbing his back, a comforting gesture for the both of them. slowly, yeosang’s sobs slowed and he was able to slow to just a shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>they stayed still, like they had all the time in the world, just holding each other in their arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“h-hwa, they-” “shh, shh.. take your time love, you don’t need to rush. i’ll be with you for as long as you need me to, and even when you’re sick of me i won’t ever leave your side.” gently scratching the back of the blonde’s head, seonghwa helped yeosang to calm down. he helped him calm down with his presence alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“are you okay now, sangie?” seonghwa whispered. yeosang shook his head, and sighed into his boyfriend’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“do you want to talk about it? or do you want something to eat?” seonghwa chuckled as yeosang just pulled the other impossibly closer. “alright, we can just stay here. goodnight, love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>turning the lights off after a bit of whining from yeosang, seonghwa came back into position and the two slept soundly, breathing at the same rates of each other’s hearts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i love you, my little star.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>when yeosang woke, he was startled by where he was. the extremely clean bed sheets, the unusual pattern of light that shone through the window, until he realised. right, he had gone to seonghwa’s house. wait, where is seonghwa? slowly starting to panic, yeosang rushed out of the room to look for seonghwa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he ran into the bathroom, into the living room and then finally into the kitchen, where seonghwa was peacefully cooking breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hwa..” yeosang quickly wrapped his arms around the taller, enveloping himself in his scent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ah- you’re awake? sorry, did i worry you?” dropping the spatula that was in his hand, seonghwa turned around to give the younger a kiss on the forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“mm.. don’t leave me hwa.” “alright love, i’m sorry. i won’t do it again, i promise. though, it’s kind of hard to cook with you attached to my hip, how about you sit at the counter instead?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>after a brief moment of wanting to still be attached to seonghwa, yeosang decided it would probably be easier for the other if he wasn’t. so he patiently waited, the comfortable silence accompanied by the smell of fried eggs and seonghwa’s soft hum that was so, very pleasant for yeosang to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>finishing up and turning off the stove, the older placed down pretty plates of food for the two of them on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>knowingly, yeosang started to speak about what happened yesterday. he knew seonghwa would probably ask him about it anyway. by ask, he meant he would go to any length to find out what really happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“my mother started to beat me again after she found out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>immediately, seonghwa took hold of yeosang’s hand. running his thumb over the tinier hand. it wasn’t a rough grip like the one his mother would use on his arms, but a grip to make him feel safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>in a state of fury, seonghwa murmured, “i will literally punch her-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“hwa please don’t-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“she’s abusing you! she’s abusing her only son, her only </span>
  <em>
    <span>family </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the point where he can’t even live at his own house! all of this over your sexuality? </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeosang</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you said she stopped beating you, she stopped </span>
  <em>
    <span>touching </span>
  </em>
  <span>you but she clearly hasn’t. you can’t just deal with it, not when it’s clearly hurting you. please, at least report her to the police so i can take care of you or at least so you can take care of yourself without </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. you don’t need her anymore, you’re an adult now, and her homophobic ass doesn’t deserve to have you around!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hurt flashed through seonghwa’s eyes as he remembered the countless times where yeosang came to ‘hang out’ at his place, until he found out it was just an escape from his abusive parent because there were clear bruises on his limbs. the countless times yeosang had broken down in his arms, the times where he had to pick up yeosang and he saw the murderous looks his mother had given to him. he didn’t care. she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeosang, and she doesn’t deserve to have a literal angel near her. seonghwa has practically begged yeosang to report her, multiple times and he always said he wasn’t ready. but it’s getting too far, if anything seonghwa would do it for him so he didn’t have to experience the pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s not that easy, hwa. please, i don’t know if i can. she’s still my mother, i’m her only family left-” “blood doesn’t mean shit, sangie. not when she doesn’t have any love left in her, not when she can’t do things for you that you deserve. you deserve better, sangie. and for you and forever, i’ll be that better. you know i’ll always support you, so please, we just need to get rid of her. for you, please.” seonghwa’s eyes were filled with a flame, but it wasn’t scary to yeosang. it gave him hope, confidence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“okay, but you’ll stay with me right? the entire time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the older smiled, holding both of yeosang’s hands. “what have i been saying this entire time, sangie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>in the privacy of seonghwa’s home, where no one was allowed except for seonghwa and his lover, they shared a soft kiss. and just like they thought, it felt safer than anything else.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope that was ok,,, pls leave nice comments too? &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>